No Pets Allowed
by ninjakat405
Summary: Latvia and Lithuania are late and decide to take a short-cut back to the house through the woods. Latvia finds a rabbit and takes it home! Hopefully Russia won't find it...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **If any of you have read my 100-Day-Challenge, you know that I just started college! I thought up a lot of new fanfics during the challenge, and they will be coming! After this, I'll be working on some stories in some other fandoms, mostly Junjou Romantica. But, for now, a request made by LatvianPeach! It won't be long, but it'll be fun!

* * *

"Watch your step."

The stack of boxes in the boy's arms shook at the sudden warning and he jerked to a halt. Latvia struggled to peer over the height of the bundle in his arms and he groaned as he saw the same, brown cardboard.

"It's only a root. Just lift your feet a bit higher when you walk."

He couldn't see Lithuania, but Latvia could hear the crunching of leaves and the snap of a twig as he started off ahead. Latvia swallowed and made sure to lift his foot much higher. He allowed himself a small, if not nervous, smile when nothing pulled his pants back. He quickened his pace to catch up.

Russia had sent the three Baltics to pick up a few packages that he had ordered. What they found when they entered the post office was stack upon stack of boxes of varying sizes containing hidden, and no doubt strange and evil, items. Said strange and evil items ranged from light to extremely heavy.

Estonia had fled at the first opportunity that presented itself, claiming that he was going to track down just what exactly it was that Russia had bought. That left Latvia and Lithuania to lug them all back to the house. After the last three trips, they decided it would be better to use a short-cut through a small patch of woods in order to make it back to the house before sunset.

"Thanks," Latvia said, finally finding his brother again, after a run around a corner of wild blueberry bushes. His gait lightened and he felt a small smile pull at the edges of his lips. It was hard not to feel even a little bit happy. It was sunny and a nice breeze was whistling through the small forest. And they were still far away from Ivan. At least for the time being.

"I just didn't want you to trip." Something in Lithuania's voice turned sour. "Who knows what's in these boxes. If we break whatever is inside them…"

Latvia shuddered. "Hopefully Estonia can figure something out about this. Maybe we can prepare for it."

"Estonia only did that so he wouldn't have to carry anything. Do you really want to know what could be in here?"

Latvia glanced at the boxes in his weakening arms again, wearily. "Kind of…"

"What if it is some kind of new torture device? Or another whip? With sharp pieces to it? You know that half of this stuff is meant for us, and not in a good way."

"Maybe…but what if-" The boy's next words ended in a startled yelp as his foot caught on a hole and he pitched forwards. The boxes flew from his hands, his ankle twisted, and he landed hard on the ground on his stomach. He coughed out a puff of dirt and groaned.

"Latvia!" Lithuania dropped his burden and knelt beside his brother. "What happened? Are you okay?" His eyes flickered to the scatter of packages and back to Latvia. Though he could explain it to Russia to the best of his abilities, they were both going to dragged down to the basement tonight for punishment.

After a quick run-through of injuries (which turned out to be a twisted ankle and some scraped knuckles), Lithuania noticed that Latvia's attention was directed elsewhere. He passed it off as shock (who knew what Russia would do when he found his purchases damaged?) and scrambled to collect the scattered boxes. It was only after he had gathered his portion of the load and was prodding Latvia that he caught sight of it.

"It" turned out to be a small, brown and white rabbit. At the sound of Latvia's fall, it had scampered out of hiding for a new place in its fright, and was now nosing at a bright purple patch of wild onions. When it spotted the two countries watching it, it froze. Only its tiny white nose twitched.

"Come on, Latvia," Lithuania urged, straightening. He shifted the boxes in his arms with a grunt. "We're late as it is and we've probably broken a thing or two already."

"I didn't know we had a bunny so close to the house," Latvia whispered. He didn't want to disturb the animal and frighten it away. It looked so…cute. "I wonder why we haven't seen one before."

"Probably because all the animals have smelled the blood."

"It's so cute."

Lithuania sighed. "Let's go." Without waiting for a response from his brother, he continued on the dirt path to the house.

Latvia glanced at his brother's back and then to the rabbit. He bit his lip. Carefully, so as not to make too much noise, he opened one of the lighter packages and, after many wasted leaves and minutes, got the rabbit inside.

He glanced over his shoulder before running back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **It's so laaaaaaaaatttteeeeee! I'm sorry guys...well, to the handful of you that are reading this. I don't even know if I want to continue this...You guys gotta let me know! Plus, I joined the cross-country team, so it's hard to find time between classes, running, and homework. But I'm doing my best.

Sorry if this sucks...it's not much...

* * *

Latvia bit his lower lip. He picked up one of the now empty boxes and rooted through the bubble wrap. His fingers twitched as he neared the bottom. He hit the dull brown cardboard and tossed the box over his shoulder. The next search proved just as fruitless. The boy's hands were shaking when he reached for a third weightless package.

A sudden knock at the door sent him jumping, and a tumble of words spilled out of his mouth as he whirled around. Tears pricked at his eyes.

"Latvia?" Lithuania asked. "What's wrong?"

Latvia rubbed at his eyes, quickly wiping the moisture beading at the corners. "N-nothing!U-um, what's going on?"

"I was going to ask you if you knew where Estonia was…" The brunette's steady gaze made the boy fidget. Lithuania's eyebrows knotted together as he watched the younger wring his hands over and over. "But it looks like something else is on your mind."

Latvia's head snapped up. "N-no! I-I was j-just….c-cleaning." Empty boxes were strewn about the room, most of them overturned with their foam peanuts spilling across the carpet. His rabbit had to have been hiding in one of the boxes not yet examined. He just had to go through all of them. He needed to get Lithuania out of the room. Such as the ones that were kicked under his bed, maybe?

"Cleaning," Lithuania muttered, noticing how Latvia's eyes strayed to the space under his bed. What was he hiding? "The kitchen needs it more than your room and you won't get punished for doing dishes."

The boy nodded and exhaled in relief when his brother finally left. He shut the door and jumped to the base of his bed. He wriggled underneath the mattress, his arms out, flailing as he searched. He snatched up the small fuzzy bundle and crawled out. He clutched the animal close to his chest, petting its brown sides.

"Don't scare me like that, Oskars. What if he had seen you? What if someone else had seen you?" He shuddered, just thinking about the possibilities.

Lithuania and Latvia had both narrowly missed their own punishment: as Russia was listing off everything he was displeased about – how everything was scratched, not to mention late, and dinner wasn't being made – Estonia had returned and started jabbing fingers at the large Russian. The secret of the boxes had been unveiled to be chains and cuffs, and Russia had decided it would be a good time to test them out with the loud Estonian.

"Latvia! The kitchen!"

With a squeak, the boy fumbled with his pet. The rabbit bounced out of his arms and nosed at a box before hopping towards the door.

"No, Oskars, no!" Latvia jumped to his feet and swiped the animal back up. The door was dangerous, even closed. Someone could just fling the door wide and see him. Though Lithuania and Estonia knocked, Russia liked to be spontaneous.

Lithuania raised an eyebrow at Latvia's shout and jumped with the pounding that followed. "What is Latvia doing up there?"


End file.
